Fifth wheel pedestals that include a gooseneck ball receptacle are available that are structurally supported by a fifth wheel cross member on the frame rails of the pickup truck below the truck bed. The floor of the pickup truck bed above the fifth wheel cross member is subject to an unacceptable amount of deflection in the center of the pickup truck box. Unacceptable deflection is characterized by “oil canning” when pressure is applied to the floor by placing a load on the floor or walking on the floor.
There is little clearance available between the lower side of the floor of the pickup truck bed and the fifth wheel cross member. Any reinforcement of the pickup truck floor above the fifth wheel cross member must have a limited height and is restricted in the longitudinal direction by the fifth wheel pedestal receptacles. A reinforcement must also be as light weight as possible to meet fuel economy goals.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.